


Thunder and Lightning

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheeky Harry, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Common Room, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Secret Crush, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: It's amazing how one cheeky comment from the git can make Draco's rage rumble like thunder through his veins.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #334:  
> 1\. ~~Chemical~~  
>  2\. Category  
> 3\. Chocolate
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Thunder
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco missed the Slytherin Dungeons. Down there, safely secluded under the Great Lake, the forces of nature had never been this present, this blatant in their wrath. Down there, everything was dampened by the murky green water. Day or night didn’t differ much; nor did sunshine or rain; or autumn, winter or spring.

Up here though, in the Octagon Tower, you were constantly reminded of the world outside the castle walls. If you weren’t blinded by the sun, you were kept awake by moonlight or a howling wind.

Draco jumped in his seat as another thunderclap broke through the smattering of icy rain against the windowpanes.

“Scared, Malfoy?”

Draco turned around, finding Potter smirking at him across the eighth year common room.

“You wish,” he growled, narrowing his eyes in warning.

“Aww, it’s okay to be scared,” Potter assured him with a mock-sympathetic head-tilt and a very ~~cute~~ annoying pout. “D’you want to hold my hand?”

Draco scowled, too focused on the prat to notice the muffled snickers bubbling around them.

“Fuck off, Potter.”

The bloody idiot didn’t even have the decency to flinch at his words, nor did he bother with a retort. Instead, he pulled out his secret weapon, the one Draco had come to fear more than anything else after the war. Potter grinned. A whole-hearted grin that set off his emerald eyes sparkling with mirth and lit up his entire being.

Draco bristled, snarling as the familiar anger shot through his veins. _It’s not fair. It’s not—_

“Don’t,” Pansy warned, placing a calming hand on his clenched fist.

When Draco turned back to his friends, they were watching him warily. Daphne offered him her box of chocolate truffles and he managed a faint smile for her as he accepted one and popped it in his mouth.

“Merlin, Draco,” Blaise chuckled. “Snakes and lions never mix easily, but you two are definitely in a category of your own.”

Pansy nodded. “Yeah, you looked positively thunderous there for a minute.”

”Well, ain’t that fitting?” Theo mused. “The thunder to Potter’s lightning bolt.”

“Thunder and Lightning? Of course!” Pansy giggled. “The air is always charged whenever they’re in the same room.”

“Oh, sod off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
